Obviously
by Mickimomo
Summary: Grim, the grim reaper, meets a certain someone at the club, with her co-workers who just so happen to be the Avengers. What happens when her ex-boyfriend comes back to raise havoc, souls get swapped, and the princess of the mystic forest comes into the picture? Obviously Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Review, Follow, Fav... Love**

_-Mickimomo_

"Well, hello there."

I glanced up from my laptop to see the _world's largest ego, in the flesh, no one other then the well known, and techie-knowy_, **TONY STARK**. Grand introduction don't yah think? I thinks it's better than listing a bunch of titles and rounding it off with etc.

I grunted in response and refocused myself of the document I was working on.

Tony plopped down next to me, leaning against the armrest."So... I heard that you and Kyle broke up." Ignoring him I continued tapping at the keys, but maybe with a bit more speed due to the uncomfortable subject my lovely friend brought up. "Is it true?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you guys break up?"

Growling at the further intrusion of my love life I closed my laptop. "Stark I'm not discussing my personal affairs with you."

"But-"

"PEPPER!" I screamed, clearly agitated by his determination. The said redhead came running in wearing a mini blue dress with black flats. My entire persona changed. "Where are you going?"

Tony glanced at his girlfriend. "We're going out with the gang tonight." she smiled. "Tony was supposed to be inviting you." Her blue eyes stabbed his inner Peter Pan, causing him to whimper into my shoulder. "I'm assuming he hasn't gotten to that yet."

I nudged him playfully. "Nah, he's too busy getting into my love life."

"Oh sweetheart, I heard about Kyle. I can't believe he cheated on you with a guy." she sympathized, filling Tony's nosy ass with information.

"You're ex left YOU for a BOY?!"

I face-palmed, slapping away all of my emotions. "Look I'm going to change. I'll meet you guys in the car."

Tony trailed after my retreating form, but soon stopped when I shot him a heated glare. "Okay."

I walked into my room and yanked a black small lace-holed lacy jumpsuit out of my closet. "People make me frustrated." I huffed glancing at the ashes from when I burned each picture of me and Kyle. Lazily I slid on the short and showy article of clothing, adjusting it as needed.

_Maybe too much skin?_

My conscious laughed at my personal thoughts. _**Why? Dress to break necks, to drown people in their own drool, to make girls vanish, and to rule the limelight without making a sound.**_

_Maybe I should where my silver chain with the owls then? I mean I'm not showing cleavage so... I can decorate myself._

_**Yes. Don't forget you're silver wedge boots, and go do something with that face of yours. Spray on some perfume too.**_

I scowled at my conscious before obliging.** Perfume?** _Check._

_Now I smell like roses._

I stared into the mirror and grinned. My mahogany waves were a nest on the go. Sighing I whipped out a comb and some hair spray and got to work.

Somehow I managed to tame my unruly hair into a bun and popped on some nude colored lip gloss, before skipping out of the room with my owl theme necklace, my silver satchel, and silver wedged boots on.

_Wait. I could use my magic._ I snapped my fingers and appeared in the car.

"Hey!" Pepper smiled glancing at me through the car mirror. "Ready?"

Stark grinned at me as I nodded a yes. "This is going to be fun!"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh Reeps don't be so boring."

Wrinkling my nose my dark brown eyes flickered up at him and back at my laptop."Don't call me that."

"Okay how does Grimmy sound?"

"Stark, that'd be like me calling you Rusty."

"All right I'll call you G.R. then." he smiled staring back at me. "Whatcha doin back there?"

"Working on some paperwork for the Director."

"You're still doing work for Fury?" He shouted from the passenger seat, ignoring the glare he received from his driving girlfriend.

"I just said I was."

"Well we're here you guys." Pepper said, silencing Stark before he could say something to me. I hopped out of the back seat and put my laptop in my satchel.

Silver wedges kissed the brick sidewalk. I followed behind the couple I arrived with, being sure to not get caught with them in their pics as the paparazzi flashed. The last thing I needed to hear about, is me being a third wheel.

_Gosh. Reputation is everything nowadays._

We walked into the restaurant.

"Ah, Welcome to Guava!" the hostess beamed, as she escorted us to the Avenger's reserved table.

Tony glanced at me while Pepper conversed with the hostess. "G.R. You should be smiling."

A small smile appeared and fell as quickly as a shadow. "I sure hope I'm not an extra wheel."

"Yeah." he sighed and squeezed my shoulder. "Well you know how to get a boy, so I'm not too concerned."

We sat down at the table, greeting teammates as we sat. Captain seemed pleased to see me, along with everyone else. "Hey Grims."

I glowered under his gaze."Cap'n."

"Don't be so gloomy." Natasha muttered, sipping at her martini boredly. Clint nodded.

"You should be excited to see us." he added.

"I see you all the time."

Stark chuckled. "Yes but Captain isn't wearing that patriotic suit."

"True." I smirked.

"Ah that's it. Look positive." Banner cheered. I rolled my eyes and drank some water.

"Did you know this place is also a Club?" Pepper asked curiously as she scanned over a mini brochure.

Everyone nodded.

I glanced around, counting each person carefully."Where's Thor?"

"Thor had to go pick up a few things... He said he'd be running-"

"REAPER!"

I glanced up at the buff blonde with a smile of excitement. _That's my best friend ever. I mean he's always been there for me and always called me by a reasonable name._ "Hammer!"

Thor scooted next to me on the booth with Jane. My eyes froze on the tall man with long, neat, ebony hair and cold emerald green eyes. He stared back at me, not moving a muscle.

"Thor-?" I whispered, not breaking my gaze from the beauty before me, while my hands showered him with very curious and in-need-of-an-answer slaps.

"Yes, Reaper?"

"Who's that?"

"Oh that's my brother. His name is-"

The man zoomed to me, sat next to me on my left side and grabbed my hand gently. "My name is Loki, and yours is?"

"Grim. Grim Reaper." I blushed at the excitement gleaming in his eyes. Loki seemed a bit taken back by my name, yet intrigued in a polite manner.

"Like... Grim... THE Grim Reaper?"

"Yeah. I have a scythe and everything. If my name bothers you, you can just call me G.R. or I guess Grims."

"Hey, hey. Why are you being so flirty with Grim?" Natasha teased, staring at Loki.

"It's kinda hard to not notice such a beautiful woman sitting here all alone."

Pepper snickered at my reddened face. "Yeah, too bad she's a girl still." I frowned at her and leaned into Thor's bicep for comfort. Thor patted my head lightly.

Loki glanced at us and growled, before turning back to Pepper. "What do you mean?"

"She's only nineteen."

"And I'm only twenty-one."

Clint shook his head. "She likes Thor more."

Jane caught that information and shoved me off of Thor's arm quickly. "Sorry, he's taken."

I shook my head at her jealousy."I know that."

"Lean to the left." she barked, yanking Thor towards her. Shrugging I leaned on Loki.

"The act of leaning has no meaning."

"Oooh that rhymed!" Captain laughed, covering his mouth.

_Really Cap'n, Really?_

"Stair number 1." Clint whispered into his drink. Growling I snapped my fingers, causing his drink to explode in front of him. Everyone scooched away in shock.

My eyes flamed at him."Shut up."

"No magic!" Pepper scolded, waving her finger at me. "Go dance on the dancefloor or sing some karaoke."

"Fine." I pouted excusing myself from the table. The group watched me trudge towards the edge of the dancefloor and start grooving.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight at Guava we will be doing mashups! Tonight's first basic track tribute will be Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds." the DJ shouted, making the crowd go wild. My eyes brightened. _Man, I loved that song._ "The first song to be mashed in will be American Girl by Bonnie McKee!"

The crowd started dancing as the song started.

_Cuz I'm an American Girl~_

Unconsciously I started dancing... well... twirling my hips. It seemed a bit seductive, but I had no intentions of getting some, tonight. Seduction was sometimes innocent. The crowd danced around me; some people stopped just to watch how graceful I was dancing. Somehow I went from '_Shakira,Shakira-_' to '_The Running Man_' to '_Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle_' to '_The ChaCha Slide_' to '_The Dougie_'. Honestly I was disappointed with myself, but the crowd went insane when I started doing the '_Cabbage Patch_' and '_The Biker's Shuffle_' mixed up with some '_Iggy-Azalea-Arm-Swooshin-from-Problems-with-Ariana-Grande_'.

And what the crowd loves, they keep; and I was a **KEEPER**.

*cough* **Reaper**. *cough*

As soon as the song was over the DJ announced the next song that was going to be mashed with the basic track. "Die Young by Ke$ha!"

For some odd reason people started to mosh against each other during this song, so I had to Oh Oh Evacuate the Dancefloor~.

**High-five, if you caught that reference**.

"REAPER! I DID NOT KNOW YOU COULD DANCE!" Jane gaped, shaking me as soon as I approached the table.

Natasha grinned. "If Secs was here, she'd say 'I told you she was on a pole.'."

"She'd definitely say that." I laughed. Loki was currently staring at me. I was kind of assuming it was because my bun might have died and my hair had become unruly again. "Even though I wasn't- Now JANE PLEASE STOP SHAKING ME." I snapped, holding my throbbing head. "I kept wondering why my world was spinning."

"You keep staring at Loki, duh~" Jane mouthed, so that I could read her lips. Pouting I returned to my seat, in between the two gods.

Groaning, I massaged my temples. "I need a grande frappe on rocks, at once!"

"Such a request won't be given." Pepper huffed. "This is a club, not a-"

A cute, silver haired waiter handed me my drink and winked at me before he left earning a snarl from all of the guys at the table.

I smirked at the redhead. "Not a Coffeehouse as well?"

"I have a newfound respect for you." she bowed slightly.

"Wasn't that waiter kinda adorable?" I grinned, sipping at my drink. Captain and Clint glared at me.

_Yah see; me being the youngest, all of the guys except for Loki has adopted me as a little sister, and sadly... they're **VERY** protective of me. They believe that I deserve nothing but the absolute best, and right now Loki is the best. **I guess.**_

**(oooh that rhymed!)**

"I was just kidding!" I rolled my eyes at the glares I was receiving. "He's not my type. His soul is too vast."

"W-W-Wait you judge your boyfriend's by their soul?!" Tony gaped.

"I like to have a run over on everything. I mean what if I marry this person. They have to be perfect. No errors or surprises."

Loki became distant at those requirements. He had every right to. He was far from perfect, and full of errors and surprises.

Yet on the other-hand everyone else waited for me to conclude my wants in a guy. "But after what happened with Kyle I've kind of loosened up. He was beyond perfection, and when he made errors everything valuable around him tended to become... broken? Maybe like someone's heart?"

For some odd reason my eyes started to water, so I looked down at my lap.

"Awww. Don't cry!" Natasha pouted, squeezing my extended hands over the table. "There are many, I mean MANY other fishies in the sea."

"Good and Bad." Jane added.

Pepper nodded her head. "Yup. Stark was an electronic fish trapped in the ocean, and somehow I managed to catch his sorry-ass."

I laughed and wiped away my tears-of-misery. "Can't eat robot for dinner."

"Nope." She snickered. "Sure was something interesting to go home and talk about."

Thor flashed me a toothy grin, earning an adorable giggle out of me. Clasping my hands over my mouth I stopped. "So keep going on. You have a new type right?" Banner inquired, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yup. It's a very narrow group though. Very rare fish are definitely in my taste. I dont want someone who is perfect, because it'll rake away at my perfection. I want someone who has mastered the element of surprise and has learned from their errors. Oh and what would really top it off is if they had-"

Captain groaned. "-green eyes."

"Yup."

"You're taste in eye color is sad." he snorted, chewing on a toothpick.

"Everyone nowadays has either blue or brown eyes. How uninteresting."


	2. Chapter 2

For some odd reason all of my '_type_' requirements were pointing at Loki, and I felt the need to mentally point that out.

I jumped into his head (mentally) and began searching for him. "Loki! Loki!" I shouted, walking down the chilly, dark halls of his mind. I felt like I was in a labyrinth that was built underneath Antarctica. "**LOKI**!"

The sound of boots clinking caught my attention. "Who calls for me?"

"It's Death, herself." I sighed sarcastically. _Well I technically am death..._

"What do you want Grim?" His voice was bitter, and all I could see was the outline of his silhouette in the dark navy lighting.

"Well were you even listening to me?"

"You lost me at no errors and no surprises, and if you haven't noticed, **NO ONE IS PERFECT**!"

"It depends on how you define perfect." I mentally pictured him cocking an eyebrow at me. Sighing, I continued explaining myself. "Right now you're perfect for me. Kyle is perfect. He just wasn't the right perfect for ME."

"And why don't you go back to Mr. Perfect?" he growled, clearly disgusted with me for bringing up my ex.

"Because of things."

"What could have happened, that was so bad, that you apparently had to down-stage to get me."

My breathing turned into hyperventilating. I kept thinking about that night over and over again. "I wasn't his type?"

"What do you mean-"

I cut him off abruptly with a loud screech."I WASN'T HIS TYPE!"

"AND I SAID WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

I whimpered at his harsh tone. "I'm not a boy."

"Huh?" His voice was softer and coaxed in an unfamiliar emotion.

"What is that?"

"What?"

"That emotion. You're feeling it..."

"Um... Concern? Empathy? Guiltiness?"

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"Because I made you cry."

"I'm not crying."

"Maybe not on the _inside_, but you are on the _outside_."

I withdrew from his mind and returned to my sobbing form. **Stop crying! You look weak!**

My conscious walked towards me in my mind. _**Weakness isn't bad you know.**_

**I know that! Just stop! STOP IT!**

"Grim!"

I glanced up at the person who had just banged their fist on the table. "Huh?"

Stark looked concerned, along with all of my other comrades. "Are you okay? You don't usually  
>have meltdowns in public."<p>

I grabbed Loki's arm in response. "I know." He was tense under my firm grip. "It's all so very complicated." I sniffed, snuggling the appendage.

"Errrrm... Am I seeing correctly?"

"Yeah **Capsicle**, **Death** is cuddling the **Rock of Ages/Reindeer Games**."

"Yes, **Man of Iron**." Thor snorted at Tony's smart remark.

I simply rolled my eyes. "I'm not cuddling. I'm hugging. Cuddling would be two-sided snuggling."

Loki glanced at me with tinted cheeks. "You're actually cutting the circulation off in my arm."

I reddened and released his arm instantly. "S-Sorry."

"Awwww." Natasha squealed. "Grim and Loki."

"Man, Grim I wish your father would have given you a more feminine name." Tony sighed. "They sound like a yaoi couple."

Pepper's brain started to blow smoke."What would their couple name be? Groki? Lrim? Huh?"

I paled. We weren't even a couple. That thought hadn't even crossed my brain. **ONCE**. Even though all of '_my type_' arrows were pointing at him.

"Lorim? Wait who's dominant?"

"Errr, I think Grim is."

"Oh... Griki?"

_Lorim sounded nice._** I think.**

Loki was currently watching me.

_Can I take you for a walk?_

**_How did you get in my head, Trickster?_**

_Just answer my question._

**_Why must we leave my friends?_**

_They're annoying me and I was curious whether you wanted to come with me or not._

**_Where to?_**

_Somewhere._

**_Like?_**

_A park?_

**_Hmmm. Okay._**

_Hold my hand._

I grabbed his hand firmly and we vanished from the club/restaurant/coffeehouse.

I bursted out laughing as we appeared in a random park. "Loki they'll be worried sick about us, darling!"

"What's with the accent, love?"

I held his hand loosely, and walked with him. "I dunno. I was kind of feeling it for a moment."

"If you're going to sound like a rich woman going to a tea-get-together, you need to go to one in real life so that your accent sounds real."

"They're called tea parties."

"Tea parties?"

"Yes."

"So many things I don't know huh?"

"I could teach you." _(I could show you the world~)_

"What could I possibly learn from you, mortal?"

"Immortal."

"Immortal? Humph. Midgardian?"

"I am a Midgardian." I cheesed. "It shouldn't really matter what I am though. In the end I still am the Grim Reaper."

"Ok, really? What's your real name?"

"You'll have to marry me if I tell you."

He shrugged."Alright."

I gaped at how straightforward he was being."Really? Isn't this a bit sudden?"

"I've been watching you for some time now, so I'm comfortable with the idea."

_**Loki is such a creep.**_

"That wasn't a polite thought." he muttered, swinging our hands as we walked past people and couples sitting on benches.

"Heh." I stared up at the starry night sky. "Sorry."

He looked up at the sky as well. We stopped walking. "Lovely night, huh?"

"I sometimes wish that every night the sky would sparkle like this."

"You should see the sky at night in Asgard. It really is magnificent."

A small smile formed on my lips."I should, shouldn't I?"

Loki turned to stare at me with amused emerald eyes. "Yes. I could take you with me."

"Wouldn't that be exciting." I said sarcastically, turning to stare at him.

"I'm serious..."

I smiled. "And I'm accepting your offer."

"Then it's a plan."

I nodded and started walking again, intertwining our fingers."Is Asgard pretty?"

"Yes. It's golden. Pretty is actually an understatement. Asgard is breathtakingly beautiful and magical all at the same time."

"Magical." I blinked, letting the word roll off of my tongue like water.

"Speaking of magical... If I get to take you to Asgard I want you to meet my mother."

A blush painted my cheeks at his words. "The Allmother?"

He laughed at my question. "Yes."

"Oh wow, that would be an honor. I must accept."

"Good."

"I mean how could I ever make it up to you?"

"Marry me."

"You're serious?"

"As serious as the god of lies and mischief could ever get."

"Would it be bad if I agree to marry you?"

"Of course not."

"Okay. Then I guess I will agree when you propose to me properly."

Loki stopped walking and cocked an eyebrow at me. "Propose?"

"It's the midgardian way of initiating courting."

"How does that work?"

"Well basically a guy gets down on his knee and pops out an engagement ring and asks 'Will you marry me?'. But everything leading up to that question has to be life changing, beautiful, and romantic."

Loki thought over the new information. "And do I ask for your parent's approval?"

"Ermmm I'm an orphan, but traditionally yes, you would ask."

He paled at the new information."Oh. What happened to your parents?"

"I killed them." The silence over us was heart-stopping. "I didn't do it on purpose. My powers were out of control when I was born. Everything I touched died."

"Oh, so if you touched a tree it would die?"

"Yes."

"Do you have control now?"

"Of course! If I didn't everything would be dead right now. My powers are only used for severe missions, such as:

**Torturing**  
><strong>Destroying mega-villains<strong>  
><strong>Disabling a nuclear weapon<strong>  
><strong>Ridding of an unusual disease<strong>

And other stuff."

"How could you disable a nuclear weapon?"

"Watch this." I sighed, walking over to the light post. "Let go of my hand and take five steps back."

He followed my orders and watched my skin turn charcoal grey. My once mahogany hair was now as black as darkness itself. My dark brown eyes were now completely silver, and the outline of a skeleton covered my now naked body.

**Crap** _I rotted my clothes. I guess I can make new ones magically appear._

I focused all of my energy into my hands and touched the light post. The black paint chipped away in a huff of wind, and rust started to form in the blink of an eye. "Death is pure chaos." I snarled, trying my best to not sound as demented and corrupted as I appeared. The light had went out only moments ago and the entire structure was starting to disintegrate.

Loki watched with his mouth open. The amount of power I possessed was truly astonishing. It was quite obvious that I was holding back, to ensure the safety of everyone and thing around me.

"Chaos is my element." he muttered.

_**Oh I know. Your soul rolls in it.**_

I snickered at my thoughts, and soon realized my snicker sounded like an old man hacking out his lung.

I evolved back into my human form, being sure to make clothes appear with my form.

I twirled in my grey jean jumper, extending my arms so that my white sweater would form without wrinkles. The only thing I had managed to save was my shoes and necklace, along with my lucky silver satchel that held my tablet; so I still had them on.

"So you'd pretty much make the nuke disintegrate?"

"Yeah. And with diseases I can figure out the cure when surrounded by people with it."

"Like cancer?"

"Yeah. But the government has that under control and identified. It's just a matter of the severe unknown stuff."

"Hmmm."

I scanned the area and squealed when I saw a playground. "Oh my gosh! I never got to play on these!" Happily I ran to the playground, and started swinging.

Loki followed with a whimsical glint in his eyes. "Isn't this a children area?"

I ignored his question and started swinging. "My foster mother never let me play on the playground with other kids."

"Why not?"

I paled thinking about the reason."I'd kill them. I'm not allowed to forget that I'm a monster. Everyone's life is held literally in the palm of my hand."

"How are you a monster?"

"You've never seen me in action. What I just showed you was the **G-rated** scene. You haven't seen the **R-rated** ones yet."

The mischievous man sat on the swing next to mine, and watched me swing and laugh with a childish excitement. _Right now I probably looked like a nine-year-old and I honestly didn't care._

"Maybe you're a nice monster."

"My half brother is the 'Ghost Rider'."

"Who?"

"The flaming skeleton on a bike?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"It's a midgardian thing. Nevermind." I stopped swinging and stared at him. "Tell me about an Asgardian thing."

"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three."

"Are you talking about Hogun, Frandral, and Volstagg?"

He nodded. "Yes. Those are Thor's best friends. Sif is one as well, but she kinda has the hots for him."

Loki appeared distraught, talking about Asgard.

"Why do you seem so..."

**_If I say blue you have every right to slap me._**

"-**blue** talking about Asgard? Asgard on the most part seems like a storybook of tales itself."

"**Blue**?" Loki started examining himself nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Underneath all of this magic...is a cold-blooded monster."

**Loki. Blue. Asgard.**

**FROST GIANT.**

_Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding._

**YOU'RE A WINNER!**

I slapped my forehead."Oh, I forgot about that."

"Huh?"

"Laufey... Bloodline. Loki. Yeah~"

"How did you-?"

"I am Death, yah know."

"Nevermind."

"I feel like Frost Giants are overrated. They aren't as monstrous as they appear."

"How would you know?"

"I'm talking with one right now."

"I'm not like the rest! I was an outcast! I was the runt of the litter left for dead."

"Not necessarily. Laufey loved you dearly, but him being a king he didn't have the ability to be affectionate. He couldn't be. To be a man of so much power and have a weakness that's so small is equivalent to Achilles stabbing himself in his heel."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING."

I watched him close his eyes bitterly.

Loki was standing up while yelling. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY PAIN!"

"You're right. I don't." I sighed pulling him into a hug. "I would never understand the the pain of being feared. I'd never understand the pain of never being wanted, or the pain of never being excepted. The pain of living a lie or being used at the same time. I'd never understand the miserable pain inside my chest that makes my heart ache and hands burn, every time I see a kid doing kid-things with their parents. I don't understand anything. You're completely right."

His sniffles and sobs were only audible to my ears, and his tears only fell graciously on my shoulder. He nuzzled only into my neck; and it was only then, at that moment, that Loki realized that I did understand his pain. I wasn't pitying him or sympathizing, or shedding tears for him, I didn't stand here claiming that I knew him like the back of my hand, because knowing only urges the unpredictable. **All I did was state the obvious.**

_Obviously._

"I'm sorry."

I snorted at his unnecessary apology."Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was quite childish."

"It's fine. You needed to do that."

"Thanks." he sniffed again, squeezing me in the hug before releasing me. He wiped his eyes.

"Welkies. Now, can you take me home now? I'm sleepy."

"Sure thing. Do you have all of your things?"

"Yes'ir."

"You know the routine."

I grabbed his hand and we vanished on the spot. We appeared outside of Tony's home.

"Well thanks for taking me out." I smiled, staring up at him.

"Yeah sure anytime." he smiled.

"So was this like a date or... just hanging out?"

Loki reddened, smoothing his hair down, regardless of it's still perfect status. "I guess this was a date."

"Oh." I couldn't help but beam at that. _**Whoa I have a boyfriend!**_

Yes you do, dear.

I laughed at him. "Stop reading my thoughts. That's technically cheating in the figure-me-out game."

"Okay."

I dug into my satchel and pulled out a small envelope. "Here. Call me whenever."

He took it and smiled. Loki pulled out a bouquet of roses out of thin air. "Here."

I took the gift and bounced up on my tippy-toes to kiss him goodnight. "See yah."

**ON THE CHEEK.** I wasn't about to _kiss_ him on the lips on our first date.

I walked into the house and closed the door behind me.

"**GRIMMMMMM!** **WHERE DID LOKI AND YOU GO?! WE'VE BEEN CALLING AND TEXTING YOU ALL NIGHT**!"

"Have you really?" I blink innocently, as I pulled out my phone.

**119** missed calls.** 623** text messages. _**Dang**_.

"**YEEEEESSSS!**" Pepper screeched. "YOU'RE ONLY NINETEEN AND- Where did you get those roses?"

"Loki gave them to me." I blushed, clutching the bouquet nervously.

"You guys are dating now?" Tony asked curiously.

"Ermmm maybe."

My phone beeped and I glanced down to check.

**Loki**: Yes.

**Me**: How did your name come up with your message? I never saved you as a contact.

**Loki**: Magic.

**Me**: Of course.

Pepper was loosing her patience."**WHO ARE YOU TEXTING**?"

"My boyfriend?" I grinned sheepishly at the couple on the couch.

"Well I hope you don't mind explaining that to Nick tomorrow."

"Mehhhh. I've got it all under control. I just need to finish my report first."

My phone beeped again.

**Loki**: Good luck.

**Me**: ?

**Loki**: Nick hates me for smashing most of NY.

**Me**: Well Banner broke Brooklyn and Manhattan.

**Loki**: He's the Hulk, I am the Silvertongue.

**Me**: Omgwah~ I thought you were going to be cocky and say 'I am the Loki.'.

**Loki**: Ahahaha. Not that self-centered. ;)

**Me**: Gotta do some work. =_=

**Loki**: Well okay. Bye. X's and O's.

I snickered at that. He's been hanging out with Thor too much. That blondie stays in touch with his feminine side all the time._ Hugs and Kisses... really?!_

**Me**: XOXO

I walked up the stairs and got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Loki was wearing a black suit, siting next to the secretary, and typing away at the keyboard.

My jaw was on the floor. "Good morning?" _Why is Loki at my job? Where the heck is Darcy._

Darcy bounced into the room. "Hey! I made Loki take my spot here. I got moved to Jane's area."

I frowned. "So Loki is working for me?" I paled at the whole idea of Loki working for me.

Darcy laughed and stared at him with a lusty look."Not really, he's just here for decoration." I glared at Darcy. I know she has a thing for him, but that thing needed to end; **NOW**.

"Oh. Good morning, Miss Reaper." Loki smiled, winking at me in a discreet manner.

_Miss Reaper my ass, why are you here?_ My thoughts were making me sour. It's too early for me to be bitter. "Loki." I greeted. I glanced at my archenemy, Secretary the Secretary. **How ironic.** "Secs."

"Your Darkness." she mocked, while typing rapidly. She paid me no attention, as I stormed into my room and slammed the door.

"RRAWWWWRRRRR!" I roared, throwing an apple at the wall angrily. _Awww I was going to eat that apple for breakfast._ I roared again and launched a vase on the floor. "**SHHHHHIIIIIIIIII**-"

My door flew open and Jane raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you okay?" she glanced at the wall. "Is that apple sauce?"

"It was my breakfast." I sighed, quickly collecting myself, and sitting down in my spiny chair. "I'm fine, just-"

Jane walked in and closed her door behind her. "Does it bother you, that Loki is working for you for a few days?"

"**WHY** IS **HE** WORKING FOR **ME**?!" I screeched, yanking on my ponytail.

"It's just his community service. Nick was pissed with him so he decided that he'd work here for a few days. All I can say is that Nick is pleased with Sir Chaos."

There was a faint knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door. "Hello." I glanced up at Loki. He handed me a package.

"That's a bunch of paperwork from Nick. He asked if you could file it for him."

My eyes watered at the idea of sorting a bunch of paperwork. "Thank you." I slammed the door in his face and turned around to face Jane.

"Are you guys dating?"

"No."

"What happened last night?"

I reddened, flashing back to kissing Loki on the cheek. "We went to the park."

"So you're dating him?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Uh-huh."

"No."

"Loki, Pepper, and Stark told me you were."

I gaped at her. "Okay I am."

"I was actually joking... but I'm glad you admitted. So I guess I get to say- I KNEW IT!"

Growling I plopped down in my chair and started organizing the paperwork and shredding garbage.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up."

"Hey act like a girlfriend please? Why are you mad about this?"

A scowl danced in my eyes as I stared at Jane.

"I'm breaking a protocol. You know, 'No dating co-workers'."

"That protocol doesn't exist."

I rolled my eyes and kept filing. "Yeah it does, you just don't believe it because '_Thunder Cakes_' is keeping his loaves toasty in your oven."

She bursted out laughing. "There aren't any buns though."

"Not yet for you..." I corrected her.

Jane sighed and sat down at the chair in front of me. "You're so cool, calm and collected. I understand why Tony tries to piss you off. You're so boring when you aren't emotional."

I started to shred more stupid paperwork and file away the useful stuff with a bit of concentration. Jane was starting to get under my skin about me being boring. "I'm not boring. I'm just alert and careful, like Banner."

"Booooorrrriiinnnngggg. Come on, talk to me about something. I'm so bored."

"Jane we just finished talking **TWO** minutes ago. How bored can you be?"

Jane put two fingers to her head and pulled an imaginary trigger. "Majorly bored."

"Go talk to Darcy about Thor."

"Brilliant idea! Thanks!"

"You do this every morning... Nothing new. Except for Loki being here." I sighed, placing a few papers in a labeled manilla folder.

She shrugged and left. Sighing again I started shredding again.

_Knock_. _Knock_. **POUND**! _Knock_.

"Come on in." I shouted. The door flew open and Nick walked in.

"So. Reaper. What's up?"

I stopped working and looked up at him. "Is this about me hooking up with Loki?"

"Partially."

"Alright. Spill."

"Are you sure you want to date him? I mean... He isn't really your typical perfect-prince-charming-guy like Kyle."

I deadpanned at the subject. Why'd he bring up my ex. It's quite obvious that I want Loki because he's obviously nothing like the fucking bastard. I mean how would you feel, if one day your boyfriend ditches you on your one year anniversary, and so you're driving to his house blasting 'break free' by Ariana Grande (and ZEDD) and people are staring at you sadly. Then when you arrive at his house none of his lights are on, but you know he's there so instead of using the key that he gave you, you magically appear in his bedroom where you felt his escalated pulse with another escalated pulse; thanks to being a grim reaper you can do boss shit like that. So when your ass turns on the light by clapping your hands, the two boys in the sheet stare at you like they'd seen a demon and you're just like '**UM I SHOULD PROBABLY HANG MYSELF FROM A CHANDELIER AND PUT MY EYES OUT WITH DIAMONDS WHILE DROWNING IN A TUB OF CHAMPAGNE**.' That's one pricy death that you felt like you needed to experience firsthand.

So then he typically goes into boy mode. '**It's not what it looks like! I love you! I'm sorry!**'

And his **NEW** companion is laying there like: 'He done hit the spot right more than once girl. This ain't even our first 'meeting'.'

And like the ultimate feeling of being betrayed and played and broken and... The thought of putting a gun to your head sounded just great! But I didn't do it. Love has played Death so many times, Death just doesn't even acknowledge the pain anymore. Well this was my first boyfriend... and my first heartbreak... so this was my first wound that I had to heal. And if Loki hurt me, I'd just be destroyed.

_He won't. I have faith in him._

"**GRIM**!"

"Huh?"

"You're killing you're desk and plants."

My eyes flashed to my now moldy wilted plants and the two handprint rot marks on my wood desk. Grim you're losing control.

"Look... I don't know what's happening to yah right now, but you need to find some sort of peace of mind. Fast. I can't risk everyone dying."

"Just don't bring him up! Every time I close the gaping hole in my heart someone has to pull on the stitches and toss acid.** IT SUCKS KNOWING THAT MY EX CHEATED ON ME WITH A BOY! AND YOU KNOW I'M OKAY WITH PEOPLE BEING HOMOSEXUAL AND STUFF. IT JUST SUCKS WHEN SOMEONE PLAYS YOU LIKE THAT! IF I HAD KNOWN THAT HE WAS GOING TO DO THIS I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HIS GIRLFRIEND! TWELVE FUCKING MONTHS OF BULLSHIT AND I GAVE HIM ALL OF MY HEART AND HE BROKE IT! HE FUCKING THREW THAT SHIT IN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL**!" I shredded a piece of paper after cutting it into a heart. "**BLAM**!" I threw my hands up and slammed them on the table. "**JUST LIKE THAT**!"

Nick's one eye was huge. "..."

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M **CRAZY**!" I bursted into tears and ran out of my office. "I'm not crazy!"


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't care who saw me or whatever. All I know is that I needed to get out of here ASAP. My tears signified my distress... or maybe I should just say my frustration. Somehow I had managed to get into the elevator by myself and made it get stuck with my powers. This was my little sanctuary. I could relax and collect myself.

Groaning I slid to the floor, pulled out my headphones, and started listening to music.

_1, 2, 3 drink_

_Pour em back till I lose count~_

"_I'mmmmmm gonna swing from the CHANDELIER~ from the CHANDELIER~_" I sung, blowing my nose into a piece of tissue. "_I'mmmmm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't EXSIST~ like it doesn't it EXSIST~_"

My phone vibrated and I glanced at it.

**Jane**: What happened?

Like I was about to text her back.

"_I'm gonna fly like- a bird in the night, feel my tears as they dry~_" I sung low key. (Ahaha Loki. No pun intended.) "_I'mmmmmm gonna swing from the CHANDELIER~ from the CHANDELIER~_"

It vibrated again.

**Loki**: Are you okay?

**OKAY I GOTTA ANSWER!**

I started texting him.

**Me**: I don't wanna deal with anyone right now. That includes communicating.

**Loki**: on. Let's talk about this.

**Me**: no.

**Loki**: Meet me on the roof.

I sighed out loud and lifted my magic. The elevator started to power on and work again. I hit a random button, after gathering my stuff and vanished.

_The elevator doors opened, but no one was inside~_

The wind on the roof was amazing. My hair blew around me crazily and my bun transformed into a ponytail. I noticed Loki meditating in the middle of the roof. With great stealth I made my way over to him and sat down in front of him.

"You can't sneak up on me."

"Wasn't trying to."

"Sure."

"You told me to come, I'm here. Wasn't much of a surprise."

"Seeing you burst out of your office crying and then hide yourself in the elevator, was."

"I wasn't hiding. I was isolating myself."

"Why?"

I looked at him curiously. "Why not ask me '_what happened?_'?"

"Because I'm not nosy or stupid. I just want to know why you locked yourself in the elevator and isolated yourself instead of seeking comfort from someone?"

"Because almost everyone is nosy and stupid, and they keep doing the same thing."

"Mind elaborating?"

"They keep bringing up my ex and all of that stuff over and over. It's like they want me to go crawling back to him. They have no idea how much I'm suffering! I just wanted to come to work and have a peaceful day at work and it's like every little thing is about him." I frowned. "I'm getting coffee and some chick walks up like '_You and Kyle broke up?! Why did you go from good to worst?! Don't date Loki... are you sure you wanna date him?_' or like how Nick did the same thing when he was in my office. '_Are you sure you want to date him? I mean... He isn't really your typical perfect-prince-charming-guy like Kyle._' **IF I WANTED A GUY LIKE KYLE I'D DATE KYLE**, but I want a guy like Loki so I got you and it's like everyone is-"

"-Second guessing you and unsure of your personal decision."

"Yeah."

Loki stared at me with a small smile. "Don't take it personal. People tend to judge because they can."

_I didn't have a response_. It was just a perfect piece of wisdom, perfect for lightening the mood, and reigniting the golden moment.

I glanced at my phone and snickered at all of the text I was receiving.

**871** text  
><strong>349<strong> missed calls

_Then again... these people were always worried about me._

**If I got to mad I'd kill them all. **FALSE.

**I devour a piece of their soul every time they do something bad. **FALSE.

**I threaten to kill the immortal a lot.** TRUE.

**I can't kill anyone unless I am told to by divine authority (heavenly people) or unless they are truly bad.** _[like terrorism or something extreme like that.] _TRUE.

_They just see._ **TRUE. TRUE. FALSE. FALSE.** _I just find it absurd that they stereotype me as a dangerous beauty who you want to be; need to be; nice to._

_Which they should_; but it shouldn't be because they are **scared**.

**2 hours later**

Loki sat there meditating, while I laid in his lap watching my text messages received and missed calls numbers sky rocket. I wonder if it'll get to 100,000.

_Seriously. I was already in the 50,000 range already._

Mischievously, I decided I'd put up an invisibility spell on us so that we couldn't be located, no matter what. All I know is if you are breathing or showing some sign of being alive, _[ghost are living spirits. Alive.]_ you can't see us. And let me tell you; the numbers did get higher.

I hugged Loki goodbye after a few hours of cooling down. I'd catch him later. I needed to go to back to work and deal with all of the idiot people before things got too out of control.

I walked out of the elevator and faced a crowd of agents and a few other people.

"**GRIM**!" Stark shouted catching everyone's attention. He ran to me and pulled me into a hug. "Are you okay? Don't you ever do that again! **I** WAS WORRIED ABOUT **YOU**!"

I groaned in defeat and squirmed out of his dramatic embrace. "I'm fine."

Pepper parted the crowd like the Red Sea. "Grim Reaper. Where were you."

_Oh. I'm in for a lecture from the Queen of Lectures herself. I mean she cracked that whip of a tongue all the time._

"I was far away collecting myself before I killed you all."

Her rage wavered, and her glare softened. "Hmmm. Okay. Please answer someone next time when we try to contact you."

Nick walked through the crowd and nodded for me to follow him to his office. Natasha and Clint frowned at me, while Thor, Loki, Banner, and Coulson stared at me sadly.

_(Yeah, Loki went back to work too.)_

We entered his office and he closed the door behind us. "Grim I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Bringing things up. I didn't realize that it hurt yah that bad, and I wasn't looking at yah crazy. I'm a man with one working eye. I always look like I'm looking at people crazy. Shoot I even look at Mama Fury like that. I was simply reevaluating myself to see the errors in my way."

I smiled. "So you cool with Loki?"

"Yeah. I'm cool with the idea of you two dating. Did you tell him you're my adopted niece?"

"Ermmm. We haven't gotten that far in our relationship yet... You know, where you tell people who you're related to and show them your original brith form."

"You should be proud of how you look."

"Nick-"

"I'm just saying. You don't gotta like what I say, but I'm telling you for your own good. You need to accept who you are."

"I do. Restraining myself is an act of self control, which obviously keeps things in order."

"Monotone."

"Yep."

"Magicked form?"

"Yep."

"Hmmmph."

"Can I go now?"

"You can leave work now."

"Leave work?"

"I'm giving you the rest of the week off."

"Today is Tuesday." I snapped. "I HAVE _STUFF_ TO DO!"

"Grim I got this. You go home and relax. Cool yourself."

"Fine. Bye boss. I'll be expectin a paycheck each day though. Or else I'll be back." I shouted at him and walked out of the office.

Natasha was glued to my side in a second. "Girl what happened?"

"I got the rest of the week off. Apparently, I need to get myself together before I come back."

"Oooh."

"Yeah so I'm going back to the tower."

"Awww. I'll miss yah."

"Okay. See you." I waved before vanishing on the spot.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked around the house in sweats and laid on the couch with a bucket of ice cream. "Jarvis."

"Yes Grim?"

"Do you think I deserved to get the rest of the week off? I mean what if they replace me because I'm too emotional?!"

"You're not as bad as you appear."

"Jarvis you aren't even answering my question. _UGHHHH_."

"Well you do have a hard time expressing and communicating."

"I do?"

"Yes. You tend to run away from your problems and then face them when you don't see them."

"Hmmm. So how could I face them?"

"Confront them when they are there."

"Okay. So like if I become offended by what you're saying... I should say it?"

"Yes. It would prevent a lot of drama and running-into-a-elevator-and-then-shutting-down-the-elevator-so-no-one-can-get-to-you scenarios." He said in a butler-y voice. A screen appeared in front of me and replayed me running out of my office crying and into the elevator.

**'I'm not crazy!'**

I started to tear up watching myself fall apart like that._ I was stronger than that. What happened to me?_ "I look pathetic."

"No. You look destroyed and weak. You keep putting up boundaries and brick walls that keep you from reality and the truth. Doesn't it hurt watching your defenses crumble?"

"Jarvis... Leave me alone." I croaked, letting all sadness become audible.

"I apologize if I have hurt your feelings. Good day." he whispered soothingly.

_He was right. And yes it did hurt!_

I groaned and sobbed myself to sleep under a giant decorative couch pillow.

"**GRIM**!"

I jumped off of the couch and launched the pillow on me at whoever shouted my name. "OKAY!"

"Okay? Girl, are you okay?"

My eyes adjusted and I saw Stark on the floor under the pillow and Pepper looking at me worriedly.

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"G-Get this pillow off of meh."

I looked at the giant pillow. "My powers turned it to steel?"

"Please get it off..."

"Oh I'm so sorry Stark."

I lifted the metal pillow up like Thor lifted up Mljinor. _Easy as cheesy_.

He sat up and grunted at the boomerang of pain. "Ugh... we are banning you from sleeping on the couch as of now."

I grunted at his rule and changed the pillow back.

"So-" Pepper started to ask. "What have you been doing while we were was gone?"

"Getting fat." I mumbled, pulling my greasy auburn hair into a hideous bun.

"Ewww. We have a surprise for you!" Stark frowned.

"What is it?"

"Come in!" Pepper shouted.

Seconds later Loki came in with a lady dressed in gold and diamonds. Her presence radiated power and confidence, and let me tell you how I felt. I felt like dying.

_Never had I ever felt so disgusted or disappointed with myself._

I ran away screaming and hid in my room.

**knock. knock.**

"GRIM!"

"GO AWAY! I LOOK LIKE SHIT!"

"RELAX!"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" I was sobbing hysterically. _How could Stark and Pepper embarrass me like that?! THIS WAS THE FUCKING ALLMOTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

"Grim! Please! Let me in!"

"I said go away!" I croaked bitterly. .

"Grim. Just let me in... You don't have to face the other idiots..."

"No."

"Please?"

"Go away Loki!"

Two orbs of green magic appeared in front of me and morphed into the two people I was avoiding.

"Dear, you must not evade your fears."

"I'm not scared. I'm mortified."

"Why?" Loki asked curiously.

"I'm supposed to be dressed up and Wha-lah and I'm just sitting here like Blahhh-ugh." I gesticulated as I talked. Loki smirked at me and pulled me into a tender embrace.

"Mother this is my fiancé, Grim."

"Ah. Hello. I'm Frigga. You can call me Mom. Mother. Mommy. Whatever suits your taste. I've always wanted a daughter."

"Jane?"

"-that wasn't as contradicting and inferior."

I nodded. "A woman with will is a woman with power."

"Indeed."

Loki seemed pleased by how calm I was. "I'm sorry that we didn't tell you in advance. I thought they were gonna- well-"

"You look beautiful as you are." Frigga smiled, shutting up her son before he ruined the flowery moment.

The first thing I wanted to do was sob in a dark corner and grow mushrooms.

"Thank you. You look quite gorgeous; forgive me for using such low words."

"Ahahaha. No, no. Those were quite large and sincere. Men these days just compliment because they can."

I blushed and looked at the floor.

As an elephant of awkwardness walked into the room, I became angry. _**Wait**. Why is Loki hugging me? I look like poop and I smell like mothballs. What is **wrong** with **him**? Is he **stupid**?_

I am so glad that I'm thinking internally and not mentally, otherwise Loki would know what I was thinking.

"What are you thinking?"

I growled and elbowed him in the gut. "DON'T TOUCH ME."

He grunted and I vanished and reappeared in Pepper and Stark's bedroom.

"YOU TWO ARE BITCHES." I hissed angrily.

Pepper pouted. "Sorry. I thought my boyfriend did as I told him."

Stark simply shrugged and continued watching a cartoon.

I mentally beat him stupid with a remote. "Why-you-"

"Shhh. Patrick is bothering Squidward."

**HOHOHO.**

_Stop it Patrick, you're scaring him._

**HOHOHO.**

I deadpanned and flashed myself to the kitchen.

"Lady Grim!"

I froze up at the booming voice behind me. I craned my neck to see Thor grinning.

"Ahem. Thor."

"So, how are you?" he scream-whispered.

"Um... Yeah... Food."

"Hmm. Peculiar. I thought you were with Loki. He seemed happy to visit you with Mother."

I started to sweat and redden. "Nah. I've been busy."

"I could tak-"

My eyes landed on Loki and Frigga coming down the stairs.

_Oh no. If they see me_... _**Loki** will go bananas... **Nooooooooo**._

"Ermm. No thanks. Gotta go. K? Bye~"

I zoomed past him nervously.

"Grim."

I ran right into Loki. He seemed poker and that terrified me.

"Hello there."

"We need to talk."

"I don't wanna."

"I do."

"But I'd rather not~"

"But we are."

"And if we don't?"

"I don't want to mortify you, sweetheart."

"Villainous, now are we?"

"I can be if need be."

"Fancy way to scare me."

"Death can't fear herself."

"That's a lie. If death were to die, death would have nowhere to go."

"Hmmm. Precious."

"Whatever, move."

"No."

I growled at him and glared. "Be that way." I closed my eyes and flashed myself to my bedroom.

"You can't escape me."

"I DON'T WANNA TALK!"

"WE'RE GOING TO TALK REGARDLESS OF WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR-"

"About what?"

"Don't cut me off."

"I do what I want."

"You're so difficult."

"Just like you, huh?"

"WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE."

"And what am I?"

"What everyone fears."

"Some embrace me with open arms."

"You're the key to the afterlife. Many hate you."

"Loki, you're a fucking frost giant. Don't act like you're any better than I am. If anything, _you're_ worst because you have no symbolic meaning. Just ice. Cold, malicious, barbaric living ice. And your kind have the worst kind of cold. They have the kind of cold that-" I placed a finger over his heart and stared him dead in the soul. "-Your soul feels and makes all emotions freeze over." His voice cracked before he could even talk. "And for you to wanna snap down on me? _Me? ME?!_ Is a mistake you'll never make again." I sneered.

"You hit me in the gut."

"I was mad at everyone. Never touch a girl when she feels ugly."

"But you're beautiful." he croaked.

I sighed, which alleviated the sufficating-throat-burning-and-lung-strangling mood a lot.

"Loki. _No_." my eyes were closed and a wave of guilt flew over me.

"I don't care what you look like... or what you are... I love you."

I felt a tear fly down my cheek. "No." I whimpered.

His arms wrapped around my waist instinctively, to prevent me from escaping. "You are the best thing I've ever had. Just tell me how you feel and let me be there for you. Let me be there... for you-" his frosty spearmint breath ghosted my pink plump lips. "You're truly ravishing and fatal all at the same time."

"I'm glad you know about a kiss by Death..." I smirked.

He smirked back."Do I have permission?"

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Permission granted."

The connection of our lips was innocent and dainty. Nothing heated or overly affectionate. It was simply the act of hugging lips and two people enjoying the satisfactory bliss of the absurd contact, initiated by a 'permission granted', that allowed this miraculous moment to occur.

"I want another one." I mumbled as he planted a kiss on my neck, and then on my collarbone, and then on my shoulder. My face was red and my body was molding clay in his hands.

After leaving a lingering kiss against my throat, he returned to my lips and kissed me passionately. Shyness dictated my position in the relationship, making him appear dominant. I pulled away dizzily and purred.

"I think you like what I'm putting down."

"Don't ruin the moment."

"**Awwwwww**."

Both of our necks snapped at the four beings in the door.

**1. Thor**  
><strong>2. Frigga<strong>  
><strong>3. Pepper<strong>  
><strong>4. Tony<strong>

"I hope they haven't had sex yet."

"I hope they have."

"Not in Stark tower they didn't. If they had I'd have been a gazilloner in seconds."

"How?"

"Two words: _sex_. _tape_."

"Man of Iron that is rather disturbing."

My face was ironically, the shade of death, and my expression read shocked-beyond-repair.

I tried to back away from Loki, but his grip on my waist tightened. He squeezed my hips and I instantly got the message. I latched on to him and closed my eyes.

"You truly are brilliant."

When my eyes opened we were in the park. "Loki... I look like crap."

He sighed and wavered his fingers over my head. "Is this worthy?"

I looked at the short green lace dress that exposed my skin fairly well if you looked hard enough.

My eyes sparkled at the sight of my gold gladiator wedges. "So you see me in this kind of attire?" I asked curiously.

"Well you are rather cute. Is it uncomfortable?"

"No. I'm just trying to get a feel of what you think my sense of style is."

"It's rather playful and sexy yet innocent."

"Ah. True. True." I nodded in agreement. "So... What did you have in mind for this evening?"

"How about dinner?"

"Are you asking me out for another date?"

"Yes. I am."

"Ooh. Okay."

He hooked my arm with his and lead me down the pathway.


End file.
